


On The Edge (Of Paradise)

by Synnerxx



Category: Megadeth, Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Community: seasonofkink, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jonathan is working on being a little bolder in bed. Dave's okay with this.





	On The Edge (Of Paradise)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> yet another crack pairing from yours truly. for the seasonofkink bingo prompt: sensory deprivation.

Jonathan chews his lip as he ties the blindfold around Dave’s head, careful not to pull his hair. “Are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to if you’re not into it.”

Dave smiles softly, knowing Jonathan’s nervous about taking on a more dominant role here. He loves that this was Jonathan’s idea and that Jonathan brought it up to him, hesitant and nervous though he was. He loves to see Jonathan coming out of his shell more and more. “I’m very much into it, Precious. I wanna do this with you. I’m more than okay with it, trust me.” 

Jonathan nods, even though Dave can’t see him. “Okay. If you wanna stop, just say so.”

Dave smiles again. “I will, but I definitely won’t want to stop.”

Jonathan lets out a breath, trying to calm the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He’s excited for this, really wanting to try it out, step outside his comfort zone, and it helps a lot to know Dave is really into this as well. 

He looks Dave over as Dave stretches out against the bed, head turned to Jonathan’s direction, but not able to see him. He reaches out and strokes his hands down over Dave’s torso lovingly. “So beautiful….”

Dave blushes and Jonathan smiles, leaning to kiss Dave softly, pouring all his love into it and then letting it grow hotter as Dave moans into it. Dave’s hands reach out to Jonathan blindly, fingers sliding along Jonathan’s arms until they get to his shoulders and then Dave’s nails dig into his skin a little bit as the kiss lingers. 

Jonathan breaks the kiss and runs his mouth over Dave’s jaw and down onto his neck, soft kisses pressed against the sensitive skin. Dave sighs softly, tilting his head to give Jonathan more access to his throat, his own fingers tracing the shape of Jonathan’s shoulders and neck as Jonathan moves lower. 

More kisses are sprinkled across Dave’s collarbone. Dave shifts against the bed, unused to being the one blindfolded, not being in control here. He’s tense with anticipation of where Jonathan will touch him next as Jonathan keeps him guessing as he makes his way down his chest, teasing at his nipples with tongue and fingers, alternating between them. He presses his chest up into Jonathan’s touch, moaning as the pleasure makes his cock twitch against his lower belly, smearing precome there. 

Jonathan’s mouth slides down over his belly, more random kisses being peppered along his skin, a few gentle nips thrown in for good measure. Jonathan pulls away completely for a moment, no longer touching Dave at all. Dave listens, hearing Jonathan’s heavier than normal breathing, hears him opening the bedside drawer and rummaging around in there before closing it again. He feels the bed shift and move as Jonathan moves around before feeling Jonathan’s hands skim over his body again, making him shiver. Goosebumps raise along his skin in the wake of Jonathan’s fingers. 

Dave groans at the feeling of Jonathan’s hot, wet mouth closing around the head of his cock. He can’t help himself when he pushes his hips up into Jonathan’s mouth as Jonathan really starts to suck him, bobbing his head in an uneven rhythm designed to keep Dave guessing. Dave curls his fingers in Jonathan’s hair, the silky strands still damp from Jonathan’s shower beforehand, for something to hold on to. He doesn’t guide Jonathan’s movements, just needs something to ground himself with. 

His moans get louder and louder until he’s tensing up, hovering on the edge of release as Jonathan’s mouth takes him apart perfectly. He’s almost there, so close to coming, he can almost taste it, when Jonathan pulls back and wraps his fingers around the base of Dave’s cock. He squeezes firmly enough to prevent Dave’s orgasm and Dave lets out a choked noise of protest, body straining against the sheets as his cock twitches strongly with the pulses of pleasure running through him, but he doesn’t come and he sags back into the bed in defeat, gasping for breath. 

He feels Jonathan let go of him and pull away, his fingers sliding from Jonathan’s hair back to the bed as Jonathan moves around. He isn’t totally sure what Jonathan is doing, but Jonathan’s making the most delicious little moans and whimpers and they’re going right to his cock. He really wants to start stroking it again, but he senses that Jonathan still has more to this plan of his and so he tries to wait patiently. 

He’s rewarded soon enough when Jonathan’s fingers return to his cock, slick with lube this time, and stroke him for a moment before they’re gone too soon as well. Jonathan moves over him, straddling him, fingers once again curling around his cock. He groans, hands groping around until he finds Jonathan’s hips and digs his nails into them as Jonathan sinks down on his cock. That tight heat feels so perfect around him that he has to fight to be still to let Jonathan adjust to him. 

Jonathan braces his hands on Dave’s chest and stares down at him. He can’t see his eyes, but the rest of Dave’s expression goes slack with pleasure, mouth dropping open to pant, as he starts to move on Dave’s cock. He adjusts the angle of his hips, so every thrust downward onto Dave’s cock sends it driving into his sweet spot. His own cock throbs against his belly and he shudders helplessly, moans mixing with Dave’s. 

Dave moves faster, fucking up into Jonathan as the pleasure overtakes him even faster this time. His orgasm builds back up rapidly and he tightens his grip on Jonathan’s hips as he moves faster and harder inside of him. He can imagine the way Jonathan’s face looks in his mind, beautiful as it always is when painted with pleasure. He’s seen it enough times to have it memorized, but he still longs to see it now as his orgasm slams into him in a wave of white hot pleasure, his hips pushing into Jonathan as he comes with a desperate cry. He rides out the pleasure, listening to Jonathan come with him, feeling the wet splashes of Jonathan’s release against his skin. 

He sags back down into the bed, panting for breath. Jonathan settles over him for a moment, panting too. Dave lifts his head when Jonathan’s fingers brush his face softly and then over his hair to untie the blindfold. Dave keeps his eyes closed for a moment before slowly opening them, letting them adjust to the dim light of the bedroom. 

“Mm, that was amazing, Sweetness.” He smiles up at Jonathan. 

Jonathan blushes. “Did you really like it?”

Dave nods. “I really did. Something new for us. I love that you’re getting bolder. It’s really sexy.”

Jonathan blushes even more, looking bashful. “I’m really trying.”

“I know. I really appreciate the effort. Especially when it ends up like this.” Dave chuckles. 

Jonathan smiles happily and reaches for tissues to clean them off, shifting off of Dave with a soft noise. He tosses the tissues away and cuddles into Dave’s side as Dave tangles their limbs together. 

“I love you, Sweetness.” Dave kisses Jonathan softly. 

“I love you too.” Jonathan relaxes against Dave. 

“Pancakes for breakfast?” Dave mumbles, already drifting off.

“Sounds perfect. Good night, babe.” Jonathan tucks a yawn into his pillow.

“Night, precious.” Dave lets himself fall asleep with ease.

Jonathan smiles as sleep tugs him under.


End file.
